Team Galactic HQ
The Team Galactic HQ is the main center of Team Galactic's operations. It is located in Veilstone City, Sinnoh. As well as housing numerous machinery used to experiment with Pokémon, it provides hospitality to its members, encouraging health and energy in order to help execute Team Galactic's plans. In , the Team Galactic HQ serves as the first place the player learns about the , and Cyrus's plan to use / 's power to destroy the universe and recreate it under his control. The player cannot explore the headquarters past the lobby of the Galactic Veilstone Building until they get access to an underground passageway behind a locked door in the Galactic Warehouse. The door in the warehouse can only be opened by the . A found there will also allow the player to access the entire headquarters. Once inside, the player must make their way through the HQ, constantly battling grunts. They finally reach the top, where they meet Cyrus. He tells them about the Team Galactic plan to recreate the universe, almost unknown to anyone other than the Commanders. Cyrus then engages in battle with the player. When defeated, Cyrus begins his trek to the Spear Pillar. The player encounters Saturn and Charon , who guards the Legendary Pokémon , , and , who are all held in a machine. Saturn explains their capture: to take the jewels off those Pokémon in order to create a , a mechanism used to shackle and control the Pokémon who created Sinnoh. After battling and defeating Saturn, Team Galactic obtains the Red Chain. After the end of the game, while Cyrus is missing, Saturn is left in charge of the building and the remnants of the membership. No longer the headquarters, the Team Galactic HQ's name is changed to the Galactic Veilstone Building. The Team Galactic HQ is apparently both a housing area for Team Galactic members as well as a lab filled with machines used for experiments on Pokémon. Alongside the large machines and devices, there are three rooms providing hospitality for members: the Team Galactic TV Room, Kitchen, and Nap Room. The TV Room contains a state-of-the-art audio and video system only available for member use. The Kitchen, encouraging health and prosperity, consists of a refrigerator, filled with unidentified murky drinks, and a sink, caked with unidentifiable substances. In Platinum, the Kitchen also contains a report on the stolen plates from the creation trio statues in Eterna City. The Nap Room holds two beds to heal the Trainer's party. The members of the Team Galactic HQ also get around by using portals that lead to different rooms across the building. Yellow portals are two-way portals that transfer people across the building, while green portals are one-way; returning people to the ground floor. It is also the place where the player obtains a , the only one available in the game without trading, migrating, or winning the Jubilife TV Pokémon Lottery Corner. Galactic Warehouse The Galactic Warehouse is located on the north-western side of the Veilstone City. It is on a small hill, next to the Team Galactic HQ, and has a secret underground connection to it; however, a must be used to access the passageway. When entered, it contains one small room: the ground floor. Inside is a , and . The Galactic Grunt is guarding over the station, and will always remain at his post. There is also a secret lock that only the Storage Key can open; however, once unlocked, the underground floors can be explored. The underground floors are dark and moist, with only a few dim lights illuminating the area. There are several members of Team Galactic roaming around looking for intruders, as well as several items that are only obtained here. The pathway will lead in strange directions, and will eventually lead to the Team Galactic HQ. Category:Villainous team bases Category:Team Galactic Category:Diamond and Pearl locations Category:Platinum locations